My Little Flashy
by SwagMasterG
Summary: lel. Funny. Watch FLashy find the truth about the world!


p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"It began with a flash! Then, a great, momentary wind. Great buildings fell, people died, and 20 years passed in that time. Thus, the mythical Flashy was born. His fur was a vomit-like color, his tail the color of his butt hole. His eyes were a urine color. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Eight days passed, and according to Ponish custom, he was castrated, and his ballsacks were locked into a freezer for safe keeping. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"His first two years went by in a flash. Every human who locked eyes with him immediately wanted to /spanspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;""park their train in the back caboose."/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"His toddler years were…odd to say the least. His first words were, "WHERE ARE MY BALLSACKS!" in a British accent. He'd be found running with pants and underwear around his hooves, his fingers probing for the ballsacks that weren't there. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Nine years passed with no recorded history, but many believe his father trained him in the art of freezer crafting. He made freezers, sold freezers, and many Ponies adored him for it. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"His history picks back up at the annual "Feast of Pone". Many great delicacies were served, including; stuffed chicken bone, crucified water duck, deep fried penguin lips, and a full hair cake. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Flashy was the Guest of Honor because of his sale of his third freezer. He rode the "Pone wave" with people shouting, "Pone, Pone, PONE! Flashy is PONE!" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"The average Ponie would be exhilarated to be given the designation, the honor of being called "Pone" yet Flashy could only feel the absence of his ballsack. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"You may ask, what does "Pone" mean? It originated when Hizler the Second christened Russia, "Ponelyville". Ponelyville is filled with ponies from Mexico who could not "jump the hurdle". They quickly assimilated a system of honorifics, the highest being "Pone", the lowest being "Lone". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Anyways, Flashy didn't hear the cries of "Pone, Pone, Pone!". In that moment, Flashy decided, he would find and reattach his ballsacks. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"A week later, Flashy remembered his resolution he made at the Feast of Pone, to find and reattach his ballsack. He rose forth from his Poneslab, and galloped outside his home. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"He dashed forth across the Pountryside. Many tales have been written about his search for his ballsack, including but not limited to; The Bible, The Torah, The Quran, The Satanic Bible, and "To Kill A Mockingbird". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"His travels eventually landed hi in a town called Equestrian City, landing him in Pony Plaza. There he met a new being, one known to the majority of the world as the Devil, yet was actually called, "The Rainbow Dash". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"The Devil spewed a blue semen-like liquid from his eyeballs, then with a gravelly roar, shouted, "/spanstrongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"Who dares trespass on Pony Plaza/span/strongspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"". /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;""/spanstrongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"It is I, Flashy! I come seeking my ballsack!/span/strongspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"" Flashy said, exposing his non-existent ballsack. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;""/spanstrongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"So…you seek to find the Temple of Pone…where the ballsacks are located….I can transport you…but it will come at a great cost…/span/strongspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"" blue semen rushed from his belly button " /spanstrongemspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"your virginity…/span/em/strongspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"Flashy paused, thought about it for a moment, then said, "/spanstrongspan style="font-family: Calibri; font-size: 14pt;"I agree! Now, take me there!/span/strongspan style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;"The sticky semen like substance covered both the Devil and Flashy, and they disappeared in the blink of an eye. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-indent: 20.0000pt;"span style="mso-spacerun: 'yes'; font-family: Calibri; mso-fareast-font-family: SimSun; mso-bidi-font-family: 'Times New Roman'; font-size: 14.0000pt;" /span/p 


End file.
